Communication networks have migrated from using specialized networking equipment executing on dedicated hardware, like routers, switches, firewalls, and gateways, to software defined networks (SDNs) executing as virtualized network functions (VNF) in a cloud infrastructure. To provide a service, a set of VNFs may be instantiated on the general purpose hardware. Each VNF may require one or more virtual machines (VMs) to be instantiated. In turn, VMs may require various resources, such as memory, virtual computer processing units (vCPUs), and network interfaces or network interface cards (NICs). Determining how to assign these resources among VMs in an efficient manner may be unbearably complex.
With the rapid growth and adoption of network function virtualization (NFV) and software defined networks (SDN) in telecom industries, it is increasingly difficult for operational and end users to understand the cutting-edge technologies, not to mention to take advantage of them. On the other hand, new technologies are greatly impacting the present model of operations. Thus, new business process policies need to be created as quickly as possible to better service customers' needs.
This disclosure is directed to solving one or more of the problems in the existing technology.